


Unexpected Favors

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Series: Favors [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not a good day for Yuya to forget his umbrella. It's a good thing Shingo is willing to offer his to share, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Favors

**Author's Note:**

> After hours of procrastinating I managed to finish it.

Yuya looked out the window with dread filling his very being. The rain still continued to pour down without restraint. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but most other times he had an umbrella on hand. In any other circumstance there would be little reason to want to avoid it. 

However, this time he didn't have an umbrella.When Yuya went to retrieve his umbrella, he found it missing. He realized that someone must have taken it since he was positive he had it with him that morning. It's not like he could have asked Yuzu either, because he told her to go on ahead. A teacher had wanted to talk to him after class. So the red and green haired boy was fresh out of luck.

Now he was left with two options. He could either just walk through the rain or wait for it to stop. Yuya might get sick from walking in the rain, but does he really have the time to wait for it to stop? It could be hours before it lightens up enough for him to get out of here without getting soaked. Yuya had to settle for just pushing through the rain even if he'd get soaked. Though waiting a little bit wouldn't hurt. Yuya plopped onto the ground and soon became lost in his own thoughts.

A thump on his head brought him back to reality. He looked around to see what exactly hit him. Standing above him with his weapon of choice was Shingo looking smug as usual. In his hand he had a simple, blue umbrella. Either way, it became apparent that the universe really wanted to mock him today.

"What are you still doing here, Sakaki?" Less than a minute and already he'd opened his big mouth. Yuya noted that the usual weirdos weren't following him today. "Classes ended five minutes ago. I'm sure you're not here admiring the scenery." He didn't want to admit that he'd forgotten his umbrella, but he wasn't about to let this drag on longer than it needs to.

"No umbrella... I'm stuck here until it dies down a bit." Despite hesitating, he managed to say it. Yuya prepared himself for the incoming 'I'm better than you' speech.

"Are you really that careless?" Yuya sighed and waited for him to finish. He had realized it was often better to just sit through his big speeches rather than object to them. "Even someone like you should be able to remember something as simple as an umbrella!" Shingo looked like he wanted to continue, but he quickly realized the other boy wasn't giving him the reaction he wanted. This caused him to cut his rant short.

"Anything else, Sawatari?" Normally he wouldn't be so blunt, but he didn't feel like dealing with the dramatics today. Yuya heard him huff and stomp away angrily. Though he wasn't really looking anymore. Yuya, tired of standing, sat on the ground. Every so often he glanced out the window. He heard the umbrella gently drag against the ground. Yuya assumed that the other boy gave up and left.

However, he didn't notice Shingo approaching him once more. Or at least not until a hand pulled him clean off the ground. He hesitated before letting go. The shorter boy just watched him walk towards the door. The other boy stopped moving when he realized Yuya wasn't following him. He glanced towards him expectantly.

"Are you coming or what?" Yuya only furrowed his eyebrows at that. Was the other boy hard of hearing or something?

"It's still raining, you know." Shingo looked at him as if he was the stupid one here. Seconds passed, but Yuya still wasn't following his train of thought. 

He just didn't get it. It wasn't until the other boy pulled Yuya next to him and held the umbrella over his head that he connected the dots. They would share the umbrella. He was sure that if he accepted Shingo would no doubt brag about his kindness later, but at least it was a nice gesture.It took a moment before Shingo noticed that he was still holding onto the other boy's hand. He quickly pulled it away with a slight flush on his face. 

"I'm assuming you're going to YouShow." Shingo's words were forced, but Yuya decided to answer him anyways.

"Yeah." The short conversation fizzled out as fast as it had started. They stood as far apart as they could, not wanting to make this more awkward than it already was. They could only stay so far apart as neither wanted to get wet. Both kept one hand on the umbrella to make sure it stayed over both of their heads.

Yuya managed to stay relatively dry for the most part. Shingo, to his displeasure, was not faring quite as well. An annoyed look crossed his face. A glance to Yuya's left revealed the other boy's half soaked figure. The tiny umbrella really wasn't built for two. He solved the problem by tugging the umbrella to the left. This brought it closer to Shingo, but also off of the other boy. Yuya did not take very well to this. He felt his own shoulder begin to get wet from the downpour.

Yuya was not going to let that slide. He waited until the moment he was sure the other boy was no longer paying attention. In a swift motion, he effortlessly pulled the umbrella back to where it was previously. Shingo's face quickly transitioned from shock to anger in two seconds flat. Yuya had no idea what he'd just started by doing that. 

This was war. Both tugged it back and forth as they still continued to walk. Both were getting soaked in this impromptu tug of war. Water splashed left and right, but surprisingly neither said a word. Both of them were unwilling to give up to the other. However, this silly fight had to end somehow. Tired of this, Yuya decided to put a stop to it.

The next time Shingo pulled it back to himself, he was in for a bit of a surprise. The other boy locked his arm into his and pulled him closer. Now both could be under the umbrella in peace. Yuya seemed unaware of the effect the random touch had on the taller boy. For a moment, he didn't think anything of it. It took about ten steps for it to actually sink in.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" He tried to sound intimidating, but the falter in his voice destroyed any chance of credibility. Shingo tried to force away the heat rising to his cheeks, but his face was burning in seconds.

"I just made it so both of us stay dry," By this point, the other boy was completely red in the face. He made desperate attempts to look away from Yuya to hide this. "I see no problem with it." 

His tries to preserve his pride were in vain. Yuya was too close for him to hide his face in the first place. This made the shorter boy want to tease him a little. He leaned closer to the other boy, noting a brighter shade of red coming onto his face. Soon, Yuya rested his head on him, eliciting a quiet gasp. No matter how flustered he became, he made no move to get the shorter boy off of him. What scared him more was that he didn't want the other to let go. They stayed like this for a few blocks.

Shingo couldn't prevent the look of disappointment that crossed his face when YouShow was finally in view. Yuya hesitantly unlinked his arm, but still they walked close. The loss of warmth happened almost instantly. Upon reaching the door, he turned away from Shingo.

Instead of walking away as he'd expected, Yuya turned around once more. He gently placed his hands on Shingo's face and moved closer. Soon their lips met in a gentle kiss. Shingo nearly dropped the umbrella onto the ground. Not knowing what to do with his free hand, he wrapped his arm around Yuya. They couldn't get enough of each other's warmth. Neither wanted this moment to ever end. 

They didn't even notice the gasps coming from the window not too far away. Yuya cut himself short of going further when he heard someone clearing their throat behind the both of them. Now it was Yuya's turn to become flustered. Standing behind him, was Yuzu with an irritated expression.

Reacting quickly, he ended the kiss and said a quick goodbye to the other boy. He gently pushed him in the opposite direction of the duel school and mouthed 'run' to him. After all, a live boyfriend was very much preferred. 

Making sure he was no longer in sight, guided the angry Melodious user into the building. She began to lecture about how he can't skip to spend time making out with his boyfriend, but he began to tune her out. She was fuming, but he paid no mind as his thoughts drifted to thoughts of Shingo. Yuzu sighed as she realized his mind was elsewhere for the time being. Yuya doesn't know what made him kiss the other boy, but he knows he won't forget this day for a long time.


End file.
